Early Bloomers: A Blackwater Double Shot
by Tehya Blackwater
Summary: One percent story, ninety-nine percent horny. Sorry, I'm a b*tch in heat. Got to let me pass on this pedo-stuff. Let the exploration BEGIN!


One percent story, ninety-nine percent horny. Sorry, I'm a b*tch in heat. Got to let me pass on this pedo-stuff.

**a/n:** Just a fantasy, DO not freaking replicate. Another product of my odd s-p-o doodling. This happened when Jake and Leah were still young adolescents, as they were up to experimenting with their bodies.

**Early Bloomer 1**

-Jacob Black

"Clearwater! What the hell are you doing? I am asking for an elementary back stroke not a frog stroke!"

Our summer swim instructor yelled at our classmate, our beautiful classmate, which happens to live in the same reservation as I do. Mom wanted me to learn first aid, so, before even getting to that point I need to learn how to properly swim first. I can swim, but well…this training is for 'formality'.

Leah Clearwater can't seem to see the difference between those two strokes, I mean; we're almost nearing our swim class graduation day, so if she wants her money not thrown to the bin she really should practice. "Black!" The instructed called my name like we're having a drill or something. I pointed a finger to myself. "YES YOU! WHO ELSE BOZO?!" This man is treating us like punching bags.

"I'm giving you permission to use this pool for two more ours, teach your girlfriend elementary back." My best friend Embry nudged me hard; it didn't hurt much since we're dipped in the pool. He was just talking about Leah Clearwater's ass before class started. "Tell him, I'll teach her instead!" He hissed to my ears.

"CALL! You're elementary back needs practice too, leave it to the pro!" The instructor boomed throwing a nasty wink at me. Was he just pimping at me a while aback?! Embry's head sagged like overcooked spaghetti; he really has a big crush on Clearwater. Who wouldn't she's a freaking early bloomer! While most of the girls here approximately had a two inch elevation on their chests, Leah's breasts plumped inside her swim suit. There was a time I felt my cock stood up when her skin graze pass me as she swam to the gutter.

"Let's call it a day. Black, Clearwater, STAY. I'll be back in two hours." The boogie man instructor yelled for the last time. After a few minutes everyone left, and the pool became empty, it was just me and Leah Clearwater.

She was raising her right brow at me, as I got stuck where I stood. "So are you teaching me or not?!" She snapped at me shaking me out of my brainless state. "Do you want me to go there?" She asked again, getting irritated as I remained caught in the moment. Talk Jake, FREAKING TALK!

"Um-uh, well,I-I, um, a-alright." F*CK!

"Alright." She blurted out, as if disgusted at my stuttering.

She did a simple breast stroke and approached my side of the gutter. Her cleavage showed as she swam closer. It wasn't super duper enormous, but her chests were round, and plump, and they looked tender, like when it touches your skin, you can't help but pee, or feel weak, or harden up, something like that. But it will get a lot bigger in a few years I guess. I felt her hand on my shoulders shaking me. "You are Jacob right?" I nodded like a retard.

"Come on, show me." She said, with an air of confidence. I swallowed my oozing saliva and tried not to look at her shapy body. I never saw a girl my age shaped up this early. Okay, got to start the lame tutorials.

"You know how to back float?" What a stupid way to start. Of course she knows that.

"YAH?!" She remarked sarcastically.

"Okay,um…do a back float for me." The moment I requested her that, her body floated on water chest up as I saw her breasts spread out to the sides. I am not a freaking maniac; I just don't know how I can avoid this…sick preoccupation. I had to assist her back now, that is how the stroke is taught. I supported her back with my left hand. "Stay afloat. Now, you're legs should stay at the same level with your c-chests *gulp*, as you kind of kick it frog style, only you should maintain your legs equally leveled to your entire body. That's the difference between the two strokes." I tried to sound relaxed.

She began doing it and unfortunately got it wrong again. Now I swam towards her legs. "Mind if I touch you, I mean touch it…so you'll see it step by step?" I freaking slipped. "Sure." She smirked eying me sharp. She floated with her back facing the water again and I held both her legs and guided it to the correct mechanics. "It should go this way, and then that way." I noted. Suddenly she just pulled her legs away and sank in the pool, she quickly resurfaced though. "Man that tickled!" She cried, blushing. Her hair soaked with water, her skin dripping, and her…lovely mammary glands…was so…

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt something juice out of my cock. "What's happening to you?" She exclaimed with curious eyes. "Are you okay? Are you having a real stroke or something?!" She glided her way to me, feeling my neck with the back of her hand. "Are you having a fever!? Gosh you're so hot!" She gasped.

I WAS FREAKING having the HOTS FOR HER!!!

She floated nearer and nearer and f*cking sh*t my cock stood more upright and grew freaking harder. Why am I feeling this way? I don't even watch PORN! It was too late, she stood by me too close, my cock touched her pelvis and her cheeks went on RED ALERT!

"What the?! What on earth was that?!" She half screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." I was freaking running out of words.

She began biting her lips. "It kind of feels good though." She murmured. I felt all the blood in my body shoot up to my head.

She bumped her pelvis once more to my cocked up gun and her cheeks blushed pinker. "Oh my Jacob!" She paused as my gun hit her soft region. "Do you know how to kiss a girl? They say these kinds of things always start with a kiss?"  
I didn't know what had gotten into her; I don't even feel like I'm some kind of macho, but, why does she want to feel me?

"I haven't kissed anyone yet, to be honest."

"Me neither, you-you want to give it a go?" She asked.

"Y-YES. Absolutely."

She walked back to the far end of the pool gutter while I followed her like a hypnotized idiot.

"You go first." She said, as if we're playing 'it.' "D-Does it really feel good, when my thing touches your thing?" She nodded a bit awkward. "Yeah…" She breathed out. "Feels so good…actually" She added closing her eyes, as if imagining something. It turned me on MORE. "Here I go." I pressed my body on her soft chests, and I almost CLIMAXED as if I was touched by an angel. My cock fought against her soft spot. With her eyes close, she licked her lips and that drove me crazier than ever. Slowly, I attacked her mouth. I didn't know how this goes, so I just let her tongue explore mine, I kept on hardening every second, feeling like it already turned to stone, she kept bumping and pressing her tender wet spot on it, as she started pulling down the straps of her swim suit. Her amazing breasts bounced out. I was about to faint, but that's just gay. She wasn't wearing a bra, since it's not allowed in the gym to wear underwear under our suits. I was can't take it any longer, I started to moan. "This is so good. You make me f-feel so good Leah; do you have a hole there somewhere? I need to get in you…" I need to freaking f*ck you!

"Wait, can you touch me here first? Here on my chests? I just want to know how it feels." I took a deep breath and knew the stars loved me so. I placed both my hands on them and mashed her soft balls gently. "Round them more Jacob Black…" She whispered, and so did I.

Seeing her this way I just had a strong urge to taste her pair of tempting boobs, my saliva had been dripping for them since hour one. "Can I taste you Leah?" I threw out the words for hell was I panting so hard!

"Just do it please!" She moaned biting her lips more severely this time. I licked the sides of her teats and man! They tasted like fruit cocktail. I began sucking it, and nibbling it hungry and wanting more and more of it. "I think I am ready…" She breathed heavy interrupting my teat licking.

She grabbed my gun edgily, wrapped her fingers around it as her eyes shut close again. Letting her hold it and pull it closer made my manhood angrier. Her other fingers yanked sideways that part of her bathing suit that covered her wet opening. Carefully I draw my sword in it, pressing in deeper and deeper.

"In and out Jacob Black, in and out." She whispered.

She was so tight that I can't even pull myself out of her, shortly after; I felt something break inside her. "Aw…" She squealed quietly.

Oh god! She's a virgin! And I freaking took it from her! "D-Did I hurt you, Leah?" I whispered, feeling guilty all of a sudden, worried like hell. "It's not your fault, but it does hurt a little, yours is so big. Do me more Jacob I like how you make me feel…" My thing was still inside of her. She hacked my butt nearer, pressing me harder on her as I dug into her, the walls inside her were very hot, and moist, and…

"Let's do it underwater." She brightened up with an idea.

We sank at the near bottom of the pool. She pulled down my tanks entirely off and secured it in her one hand. She slipped her entire swim suit off too and leaned against the pool wall. I pinned her there and got my cock inside of her once more, doing her the way she wanted me to 'in and out'

"Loosen up baby girl." I said as our heads bobbed up the water. She was gasping so hard right after we held our breaths under the pool for a few minutes. I touched her hole with my fingers. "That's right… More Jacob more…" She pled.

I let my fingers play around the sides of her hole. She began smiling to herself, I knew was pleasing her. Her tightness did loosen up. Now going in and out of her wasn't that difficult anymore.

"Ahh… J-Jacob!" She cried as I grinded, not even planning to stop. Her arms hugged me in tighter. I chased the fluids inside of her, feeling them juice on me. "Jacob, I'm coming! Ah-ah!"

****

**A/N: **

A second shot. I dunno how it turned out. So tell me. (Beware of typos—getting a li'l too lazy to be doing some editing)  
Okay, okay I'll tell yah, its 1 percent 'story' and 99 percent 'horny'. So, bear with me, I'm a b*tch in heat. Once again, Jake and Leah in their pubescence.

So let the exploration continue…

**Early Bloomer 2**

**  
"The Shower Room"**  
-Leah Clearwater

I didn't know why guys keep staring at my breasts, for all I know, they're just lumps made of flesh? Two sets of massive flesh that freaking takes up a lot of space in my blouse and which forces me to wear this scanty piece of underwear called brassiere. Mom would really throw a fit if I'd just wear a tank underneath; she keeps on telling me my teats are stickin up like crazy.

But today at the pool, my neighbor Jacob Black kind of showed me his thing. I never saw a guy our age with a gun as big and hard as his. And well, he bonked me. I mean, I loved the way his thing got inside my hole. It freaking hurt at first, but I can't forget the way it tickled me and made me all soaking wet. I was in my bathroom now, and I still feel him in me. Then something sticky came out…jeez, what on earth is this? I tried mimicking the way he touched me, going over the spots his hands had been, but…no! This is so weird!

Our coach finally approved of my elementary back stroke. And I have Jacob to thank for that. He was sitting quietly in the far corner of the gym while I zipped close my duffel bag. Some on the boys were staring at my ass. "Bug off maniacs!" I snapped at them loudly shaming them at the same time. I approached the emofied-Jacob.

"Hey, Jacob. Thanks for the lessons a few days ago."

"Sure sure."

"Uh, okay, I'm taking off. See you around!" He didn't even check me out.

"Wait Leah, can you-can we go out sometime? Like on a date? You can say no if you're already seeing somebody else?" He finally turned my way and looked at my face, although he looked as if he's about to get sick. He suddenly placed his hands on the middle of his trunks. "No, I'm not dating anyone…Hey are you hurt Jacob?"

"No, I'm okay… So can I walk you home or something?" His voice shook nervously, and so feeling that I sat beside him. "Okay, you can walk me home…" Jacob met my eyes but I felt he was avoiding something. "Is there something wrong with the way I look?"

"No- you're p-erfect, to be honest."

"So what's wrong?"

"You're turning me on." He mumbled vaguely. I felt my pussy squirt something out. His voice had an effect on me.

"Hey you two? The gym's closing!" Our couch yelled from across the Olympic size pool.

"You've got ten more minutes to change." He added. I noticed when our coach left that everybody had gone home.

"Let's take a shower." Jacob said, wrapping his hands around mine and pulling me to get up.

"B-but aren't there any janitors lurking around here?" I pointlessly objected as he totally got off topic. "What do you say, you and I go steady?" He asked as we got closer to the shower rooms.

"Um, sure…okay."

Jacob's eyes almost fell out of it's sockets. "You just said yes right?"

I nodded, "I don't freaking have a speech disorder, do I?"

"Well in that case, thanks. I-I really really like you, you know." He said erratically.  
We got inside and shared one shower room. "I like you too…especially at times like this…" I began pulling down the straps of my one piece swimwear and got my boobs finally set free. This suit is so damn tight. Jacob looked sick again.

He turned the shower on and hot smoking water splashed noisily on the tiles. He yanked me near to stand with him under the pouring shower. "You bloomed way to early Leah…" He whispered as I felt his fingers fondle over my nipples. I moaned unguardedly. "Why does the things you do drive me crazy Jacob?"

"Does it?"

"Yes…" Now both his hands cupped my breasts, while his thumbs played with it's tips. "My hole's soaking…" I said feeling moisture flow between my legs.

"Can I touch your thing Jacob?" "S-Sure Leah…" I ran my fingers on his equipment that stuck straight up. I let my forefinger touch it's head. "Oh Leah…don't stop…" I saw him licking his lips and I wanted to lick it too. I pulled his face towards mine and tasted his mouth. And I know even without the hot water pelting on my skin, sucking Jacob's tongue sent waves of desire all throughout my body.

He then kind of took over the kiss, pressed his right hand on my chests and had his other finger explore my hole. With all three motions done at the same time, I almost forgot my name.  
"You're an early bloomer too you know, you know how to treat me right…" I breathed as my juices river down my ass. I felt his hand fully squeeze my behind. "Turn around tiger…" He whispered. I obeyed and spun around. He pulled me in that I felt my ass bump on his hard front. "Bend low Leah…" He instructed again, "How low…?"

My breasts shook and hang while I bent my upper body down; I felt his hands run on the skin of my ass and slowly creep to reach for my twin humps. He squeezed them tenderly and I felt my legs go wild with juices again. Then his long thing pushed itself in me. I felt my walls contract and then stretch. His finger pressed the tip of my hole. "Ahh!!! Feels so good…what's that part you're touching? Ahh…Jacob, sleep in my room tonight ok? Ah…more…ah…"

I was pushing my hands against the wall as I felt his bone shake my walls.

"It hurts Jacob…"

"Okay, I'm stopping…"

"No, it's alright, it does hurt but in a good way…"

"No I don't want to hurt you…" He slid his gun out. "Come here…" He said, turning me around to see his adorable face. He bent low and got inside me again. He lifted my body up and pinned me against the door. "Is this any better Leah?"

"It is better. Now please, j-just don't stop..."


End file.
